Class Reunion II
by robertwnielsen
Summary: 10 years after the events of Class Reunion I, Hawke and Caitlin return to the event where it all began.


_Class Reunion II_

_Disclaimer – _I don't own any of these characters. I'm just playing with them, since Universal and Bellisario don't, anymore.

_Summary – _10 years after the events of _Class Reunion I, _Hawke and Caitlin return to the event where it all began.

A/N – Sequel to _Class Reunion I, _obviously, which was suggested to me by Starclipper01.

"Hey, String? It's that time again," Caitlin Hawke told her husband as she sifted through the morning mail at Santini Air. Can you believe it's been 10 years already? It doesn't seem like that long at all," she told her husband as she reflected over everything that had happened to them since that magical night ten years ago.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," Stringfellow Hawke replied. "Ten years ago, we never thought we'd be married, with a son, running Santini Air; Saint John being home, remind me to tell Brian about that, will you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. So, I guess that means we're going?" Caitlin was momentarily lost in the flood of memories that had come back to her – they'd gotten married two years after the reunion, and shortly after that, their son, James Saint John Hawke, was born. Cait could already see the love of flying that they both shared in their child, along with String's piercing blue eyes, and Caitlin's red hair.

She remembered how her old high school crush, Brian Haverman, and String had hit it off, mainly because they both had served in the U.S. Military. Brian was actually still in, according to a letter Cait had received from Trish Ahrens, her best friend in high school. "Yeah, that'll really give you guys something to talk about. Remember how he said your name seemed familiar?"

"Yeah. I never did understand that," Hawke answered her. "I mean, he and Saint John couldn't have served together...but maybe I'll ask him. So, when is it?"

"Same time – July 9th for the main gathering, dinner, dancing, socializing; you know, same as last time. Shall I go ahead and send our RSVP?" Caitlin didn't recall getting an answer when she had asked, "So, I guess that means we're going?" And she decided to rephrase the question and ask again.

"Of course, Cait. Why wouldn't we want to go back to the place where it all began? And this time, we won't have all those little hangups we had ten years ago, remember?"

Of course, Caitlin did remember the hangups and agitations that had struck during the 10-year reunion, which started almost as soon as she and String walked into the ballroom. Her best friend Trish Ahrens had immediately assumed that she and String were romantically together, an assumption Caitlin had been quick to shoot down, until John Lennon's song "Imagine," was played while they were dancing. String had confessed his love for her then, and everything seemed to have blossomed from there.

"Yeah, I do remember, String," she smiled at him. "At least we'll be able to stay in the same room," she chuckled, her face splitting into that familiar impish grin that always seemed to drive Hawke's heart rate skyward.

"Yeah. And I won't have to worry about what happens when I start wanting you, like happened last time," Hawke replied with Caitlin's favorite boyish grin as he kissed her.

"Wait just a minute," Caitlin huffed after she broke the kiss off. "What do you mean, 'when I _start_ wanting you'? I thought you wanted me _all the time,_" she teased him.

"Well, sweetheart...we do have to maintain _some _decorum sometimes, especially around here," Hawke admitted as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, "but, yeah. I do want you all the time," he whispered just before they kissed again.

Later, Hawke talked to Saint John, and asked his brother if he would mind taking his nephew for a week or so, to allow he and Caitlin to attend the reunion. Saint John had already formed a bond with Jimmy, and was more than happy to oblige. "Besides, it's not like he's still a baby," Saint John had said. Which was true enough, both String and Caitlin had to admit. A headstrong six-year old, much like his mother, Jimmy was quickly becoming a handful for them, and they knew it.

"It'll be nice to get away for a few days, just the two of us," String admitted to Caitlin later. "Although, I don't like the idea of sticking Saint John with Jimmy for too long."

"Oh, String, Saint John loves being an uncle to Jimmy, and you know it," Caitlin responded, but she knew what String meant. She hated being away from her son as much as String did, and they both knew it.

"Tell you what. If we make it to the 30-year, he can come with us," String promised.

"What do you mean _if we make it?_" Caitlin demanded, but String could see the sparkle of humor in her eyes.

"Well, a lot can happen between now and then," he answered honestly. "I mean, one, or_ both_ of us could get killed on an Airwolf mission, or in a traffic accident, you could get sick of me and leave, or I could..."

"Hold it right there, Mr. Hawke. I agree about one or both of us getting killed on a mission or something of that nature," Cait interrupted him, a familiar glint coming back into her eyes, "but as for me getting sick of you and leaving, that's not happening, String." She slid her arms around his neck as she said it, and felt his slide around her waist again. As she leaned into him, she whispered, "Don't you remember what we said at our wedding? We agreed to love, honor, and cherish each other _until death do us part. _In other words, Stringfellow Hawke, even though you sometimes annoy the crud out of me, you're _never, __**ever**_ getting rid of me. That's a _promise."_

"That's good to know, Mrs. Hawke. Because you're never getting rid of me either. _E__ver._" String replied with equal emphasis, just as their lips met. _That's a promise, too, _he finished the sentence in his mind.

**Four days later**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" String queried as Caitlin straightened his tie.

"H mm. Let's see—our whole relationship started downstairs exactly ten years ago tonight...and, I am so ready to get down there and show off my husband," she said with a seductive smile, one which held great promise for later in the evening. "How's that grab you?" she asked as she winked at him. Hawke was not surprised that Caitlin had worn the same dress tonight that she had ten years ago. _I think she's just trying to recreate as much of that night as possible, _he thought, _and I couldn't be happier. After all, like she said, this is where it all began._

"Well, since you put it that way," Stringfellow grinned and offered Caitlin his arm, "what are we waiting for?" Caitlin smiled as she took the proffered arm and the two headed for the elevators.

_Except this time **is **different,_ Caitlin thought, determinedly. _This time, I'm not gonna let Chad, or Cathy, or anybody else bother me. Because this time,_ she glanced up at her husband, who sported a smile unlike anything she had ever seen, _I've got everything I ever wanted, right here next to me._ Then she remembered—_Chad's not gonna be a problem. I remember Trish wrote and told me that she'd gotten some kind of restraining order against him for tonight. Guess I owe her for that one._

As they entered the ballroom, Caitlin was not surprised at all when a familiar voice called out, "Caitlin! Stringfellow! You two better not tell me that you're still not together!" Trish was standing at the entrance to the ballroom, just as she had been ten years ago, and gave the new arrivals the once-over. "Cait? Is there something you want to tell your best friend?"

"Well, Trish, there's no point in hiding it. I finally got the big lunkhead to marry me," she smiled as Trish reached out to give her a sisterly, congratulatory hug, then offered one to Hawke. "String, I am so glad things worked out for you two! Now, Stringfellow, you just do me one favor—take good care of Cait. She's the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt. You get me?" Trish's expression betrayed her satisfaction at seeing her best friend finally, and truly happy. "Otherwise, I might just have to come find you and straighten you out myself!"

"Trish, I heard very similar comments from Cait's sister, Erin, the day we got married," String replied with a smile. "The absolute last thing I want is either one of you coming after me. I think I can safely say that neither you nor Erin have anything to worry about," Hawke finished with a smile.

"That's good to know, String," Trish answered him with a smile of her own. "You know, Cait, you were right—he _does_ look good when he smiles." Caitlin laughed as she glanced up at her husband's face, then the two of them moved into the ballroom itself.

"When did you tell her what Bobby said?" Hawke asked his wife. String remembered Bobby Phelps telling him after the mission to rescue Bobby's father several years ago that he looked good when he smiled, and the remembrance of Cait's expression caused String to smile even more.

"I mentioned it once when we talked on the phone," Caitlin said. "And, he was right, you know," she added with a grin of her own. "You _do _look good when you smile – and it _does _light up a room. Not to mention, it makes me feel a lot better when I see you smile," she added.

"Cait! String! Good to see you two again!" Brian Haverman had slipped up behind String and tapped him on the shoulder before either one knew he was there. "So, would I be correct to guess that you two finally gave in to your feelings about each other?"

"_Brian! _You're embarrassing me," Caitlin chuckled as she embraced her old friend.

"Just answer my question, Caitlin," he replied, locking eyes with Hawke.

"If it'll get you off my back for the rest of the night, Brian, yes. Hawke and I got married eight years ago. Are you happy now?" she grinned at him, knowing just by the look on his face that he was very happy indeed.

"Caitlin, I'm surprised at you," Brian answered sincerely. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And, I see that Stringfellow here makes you happy. So, that makes _me _happy. And, even though we only saw you together for a short time that night, it was _oh, so obvious _that you belonged with each other," Brian added, and he saw by String's expression that they were in agreement on that subject.

"Brian, you'll get no arguments from me on that score," Hawke agreed.

"Well, that's good to know. By the way, String—you remember ten years ago, I said your last name sounded familiar?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out why. It's not like you and Saint John could have served together, or anything."

"Well, no; but my drill sergeant, Staff Sgt. Romanski, mentioned his name a few times, especially after Basic was over. The training company would get together over a couple of beers, and...well, you know how it was. Anyway, turned out he was Saint John's Senior DI as well as mine, and apparently, your brother made quite the impression on him."

"Old 'Ready to Rumble' Romie? No kidding—yeah, I remember Saint John talking about him. Which reminds me, Brian. There's something I should tell you—he's back—and, he's alive, just like I thought."

"_WHAT? _Your brother came back, finally? Hawke, that's great to hear! I bet you were real happy to find out he was still alive, huh?"

"Yeah, Brian, I was. He actually came back not long before Cait and I got married. Made the wedding that much more special, having him there." Hawke smiled as he remembered having Saint John stand with him as his best man. "I wouldn't have traded that for the world."

"No, String, I imagine you wouldn't have," Brian answered him honestly. "Well, I'm really glad you found him, man. Really glad."

"Thanks, Brian. So, you still in the Army?" Hawke had been curious to know what his friend had been up to since the last time they saw each other.

"Yeah, my 20's up this summer, and I can't decide if I want to re-up for another tour or not," he admitted. "Did a stint over in Iraq in '91, and I kinda miss it, but the wife's telling me I need to stay home, take care of the family. You got any kids, String?"

"One. A son, Jimmy. He was born two years after we got married," Hawke replied, and smiled as he thought about his son. "What about you?"

"One of each—Jake's 8, and Caroline's four. I think Jake's going to be a grunt like his dad. As for Caroline, I think I'll lock her in the house until she's 50," Brian joked.

"Why, so she won't meet somebody like you?" Hawke teased with a smile.

Brian stared at Hawke in shock, then back to Caitlin. "Hawke, did my ears deceive me, or did you just make a _joke?_ I don't believe this—you developed a sense of humor after all! Must have been Caitlin's doing, though," Brian chuckled. "As one Army grunt to another, I know you couldn't have done it all by yourself."

"Well, getting Saint John back helped, yeah; but Cait had more to do with it than anything," Hawke agreed. "Good seeing you again, Brian. Maybe sometime, you can come up to the cabin and the three of us guys can go fishing."

"Hey! You're not gonna make that a boy's night out, are you?" Caitlin teased him with a playful elbow to the ribs.

"No, dear. I wouldn't dream of it," Hawke answered as he winced playfully. "Brian can bring his wife and the kids, and we'll make it a mini-reunion. Jimmy and Jake could have lots of fun together, I'll bet."

"Stringfellow Hawke, I think meeting Caitlin O'Shannessy was the best thing that ever happened to you! And don't worry—we'll get together for that mini-reunion." Brian gave Stringfellow a friendly slap on the shoulder before leaving to join his wife.

"He's right, you know," String said to his wife as soon as Brian was out of earshot.

"About what, String?"

"Meeting you wasthe best thing that ever happened to me," Hawke admitted. _Even if it did take me two years to acknowledge it, _he admitted to himself. _But then again, Sinj always did say I was the stubborn one._

"I'm glad you feel that way, String," Caitlin murmured as she slipped her arms around his neck, and felt his slide around her waist. "'Cause I know meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, too." She smiled suggestively at him and drew him in for a sweet, passion-filled kiss, which generated a round of applause and wolf whistles from the other guests, just as happened ten years ago.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" a voice Caitlin recognized as Trish's sounded from the band's microphone as the applause died down, "_as you may or may not know, ten years ago tonight, a very special friend of many of ours found happiness, due to one song being played. So, I dedicate this next song to my best friend, Caitlin O'Shannessy, and her husband, Stringfellow Hawke. Guys, this is for you," _Trish finished as she handed the microphone back to the band's lead singer, as the familiar notes of "Imagine" began. Caitlin and String stepped out onto the dance floor, both with tinges of red in their faces as Caitlin glanced over at her best friend.

"I don't know whether to thank her, or kill her," Caitlin laughed as they began to dance.

"I vote for thanking her, from both of us," String answered, as he gathered his wife closer to him. "Remember, if it hadn't been for this song, I might never have figured out what that third feeling was," he smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, and then we wouldn't be together like this," Caitlin sighed as she gazed into Hawke's piercing blue eyes. "So, I guess I'll thank her, later," she grinned impishly.

"No, Cait. _W__e'll _thank her, just like we do everything else—together," Hawke replied with a smile as he kissed her again, even though he knew what would happen when the song ended. And, sure enough, as the last notes of the song finished, a wave of cheers and whistles erupted from the reunion guests. Hawke looked at Caitlin and found the faintest tinges of a blush coloring her fair skin again, and then they both heard someone holler, _"SPEECH!"_

"Okay, I _definitely _don't remember _that_ happening ten years ago," Caitlin chuckled as Trish came over and gave her a warm, friendly hug, then took Cait's arm and guided her to the stage. Hawke came along with her, curious to find out what she would say.

Caitlin glanced at String, and said, "Well, this is definitely a surprise. But, ten years ago, I had no idea what was going to happen with Stringfellow here. We were friends, yes; and we worked together, but I always felt like there was something more than just friendship between us. And then, ten years ago tonight, we heard the song "Imagine," and everything changed. So, we just wanted to thank the band, and Trish, for bringing us together." Another roar erupted from the crowd as Caitlin and String left the stage.

"What, String. You didn't have anything to say? Okay. _N__ow, _I'm worried. _Who the heck are you, _and _what the heck _have you done with my String?" she demanded, even as she thought to herself, _And this time, I don't have a problem saying it. Because now I know that, forever and always, he _**is**_ 'my String.'_

"Cait, you know it's me. You just said everything I would have, and I didn't have anything else to add to that," Hawke replied with a smile.

"Okay, I believe you," Caitlin's eyes sparkled as she grinned back at him and they started dancing again. "You know, I never told you this before, but what I said a minute ago? I almost asked you that ten years ago, when you volunteered to come with me the first time."

"What, you mean 'who are you, and what the heck have you done with my String?'" Hawke asked, and was surprised when Caitlin nodded.

"Let's face it, String. We didn't know what our feelings were towards each other back then—I mean, I knew how _I _felt, I just wasn't sure about you," she admitted.

"Well, Cait; I'll admit I wasn't too sure about how I felt back then either," Hawke agreed as they continued to twirl around the dance floor. "But I think I can safely say, now, that I am, always and forever, 'your String.'" The smile he received in return made his heart sing. "I know I don't say this nearly enough, but I love you, Caitlin Hawke. Now, and forever."

Caitlin sighed as she snuggled deeper into his arms and whispered, "I love you too, Stringfellow Hawke. Always, and forever."

Just then, Brian and Trish stepped over to where Cait and String were still dancing, and Trish spoke up. "Excuse us, Mrs. Hawke; but Brian and I were talking a moment ago, and something came up that we thought we needed to discuss with you two—_why didn't you invite us to the wedding?_"

_Uh-oh. **Now, we're in trouble, **_Cait's eyes seemed to say to String. Hawke looked back at her with a similar expression, but said, "Trish. We _did _send you an invitation, but you wrote Caitlin and said you wouldn't be able to make it, as I remember. And Brian, I distinctly remembered sending you a wedding announcement; but we didn't send an actual invitation because we knew you were stationed out of the country. Germany, I think, wasn't it?"

Brian's expression softened and he replied, "Yeah, I remember—the 82nd and the 1st Tactical Fighter Wing were over there for war games with the German army and the _Luftwaffe," _Brian said. "And, now that you mention it, Hawke, I _did _remember getting the announcement. Geez, is my memory going bad in my old age, or what?"

"Well, if yours is, then so is mine, Brian," Trish remarked. "I do remember getting both the announcement and the invitation...but, for the life of me, I don't remember why I couldn't be there. Sorry to make such a big fuss over that, Cait, but it just bothered us. You know how it is, I'm sure."

"This is true, Trish," Caitlin replied, but smiled at her friend. "Well, we'll just have to make sure we communicate better in the future," she added. "We don't want to miss any more important events, do we?" They all agreed that communication needed to improve between the four of them, so that no more misunderstandings could crop up.

"Now that I think about it," Hawke said, "Brian and I had discussed having a "mini-reunion" a little while ago—he and his family, the three of us. Trish? You think you and your family might be interested?"

"You're kidding, right? 'Would we be interested,' he says. _Of course_, we'd be interested, you lunkhead! Oops, sorry, Cait. I know that's **your **term for him," Trish laughed at her slip of the tongue, which caused Caitlin to reply, "Oh, that's okay, Trish. You can use it if you want – I mean, we always shared everything else, so why not that term?" The two friends grinned at each other, which caused String to look more than a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that goes for you, too, Brian," Stringfellow replied. "I figure you're bound to say it, sooner or later, too." Brian's knowing expression indicated that he had filed that piece of information in his brain for future reference.

A few minutes later, the four friends had finalized their plans for their mini-reunion. They would all get together next month, at the cabin, for some fishing and socializing.

Just then, Caitlin noticed Cathy Miller, the 'barracuda' she'd mentioned to String ten years ago, walking towards them, and Caitlin knew there was no way they could avoid a confrontation this time. "Caitlin. So nice to see you again. I thought I saw you ten years ago, but it couldn't have been you. Not with that handsome man. Oh," she stopped as she noticed Hawke, "speak of the devil. You here with someone in particular, stranger?"

Hawke glanced over at Caitlin and answered, "As a matter of fact, yes. I guess you weren't paying attention a few minutes ago, Ms. Miller. You see, I'm here with my _wife,_" he emphasized the last word as he slid his arm around Caitlin's shoulders. "So, whatever you're thinking of, it's not going to happen," Hawke continued, as Cathy glared at them both.

"Well. I guess I must have been mistaken about you, Caitlin," Cathy said with more than a subtle air of disdain. "Your 'husband' doesn't seem like the sort of man who would associate with somebody like you." As Cathy turned on her heel and walked away, some of the people gathered around them gasped at her insinuation, and Hawke laid his hand comfortingly on his wife's shoulder, just as she had done with him ten years ago, when Chad had insulted her. "Easy, Caitlin. Just be cool. She's not worth it."

"Oh, no, String. Somebody has had an ass-chewing coming to her for a _long time,_" Caitlin hissed as Cathy walked away, _"and now, she's going to get it!" _Without hesitation, Caitlin strode over to her

longtime nemesis, grabbed her shoulder and spun Cathy around, then slapped her right across the face.

"_That_ was for everything you ever did to me...everything you ever _took _from me, when we were in school," Caitlin growled like a mother grizzly bear. "You were supposed to be my _friend, _Cathy, but you stole every guy who was ever interested in me. _HOW DARE YOU _make a smart-assed comment like that about me, or my husband?" Caitlin thought about what she was doing, then calmly smacked her nemesis on the other cheek.

"What was the second one for, insurance?" Cathy managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm gonna tell you this right now—if you _ever_ make a comment like that about me or my husband again, you won't just get a couple of slaps across the face from me. Copy?"

Cathy nodded and walked away, still massaging the spots on her face where Caitlin's hands had connected, as Caitlin turned and walked back to Hawke and sheepishly whispered, "I'm sorry, String. I know you said to just be cool, but..."

String stifled a chuckle as he interrupted her, "Caitlin. That _was_ cool," he answered with a grin, as Brian and Trish both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry, but that felt _so good,_" Caitlin chuckled as she slipped back into Hawke's comforting embrace. "I just wish I hadn't waited twenty years to do it."

Brian had to laugh. "Remind me _never _to get you ticked off at me, Cait," he grinned at his longtime friend.

"Me neither," Trish replied as she shook her head. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Nothing serious...only that I know karate, and I give _free samples," _Caitlin replied.

"Yikes," Brian and Trish both answered in unison.

"I've seen it," Hawke answered them honestly. "She can be _dangerous_ when she's angry. And, if there's one thing I've learned in all the time we've known each other, the best thing to do is _not _to make her angry," Hawke smiled as he hugged Caitlin close to him again.

"You know, we've really got to stop making scenes like this," Hawke chuckled. "Between what happened with me and Chad ten years ago, and what just went on here, we won't be invited to the next one."

"As long as I'm chairperson of the reunion committee, you guys are always welcome," Trish said with a huge grin. "I haven't had this much fun...well, in ten years! Two reunions, two prima donas got what they deserved. It just doesn't get much better than that!" The four friends shared another laugh and a last round of embraces, before String and Caitlin decided to call it a night.

"We've had enough fun for one day, don't you think?" Hawke sighed as they entered their room.

"Yeah, I think so," Caitlin agreed as she kicked off her shoes. "You know, I almost put one of these heels right up Cathy's behind. She just made me so mad, the way she tried to make a move on you like that."

"It was entertaining to watch, to say the least," Hawke said as he slid out of his jacket. "And, might I add, you handled yourself beautifully, as always."

"Well, I may not have behaved like a lady, but at that particular moment, I didn't care," Caitlin replied as she walked over to Hawke and slid her arms around him from behind. "With as much as you and I went through to get to where we are tonight, there's no way I'm letting anybody take you away from me, Stringfellow Hawke. Not now, not ever."

As he turned in her embrace, Hawke smiled and said, "The feeling is mutual, Caitlin. I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize it; but I know, now, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, as my partner, my wife, my lover; and my best friend."

"String, you say the sweetest things," Caitlin said as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "And I always seem to end up crying when you say them," she added.

"Aw, honey...I don't mean to make you cry, you know that," String replied, suddenly embarrassed.

"String, it's okay. You know I cry because I'm happy almost as much as I do when I'm sad," Caitlin rebuked him, not wanting him to get depressed. "I just, I never thought I could feel as loved by anybody as I know I am by you."

"Well, Caitlin, I promise you that I'll keep showing you how much I love you, for the rest of my days," Hawke answered her, and smiled as he did so.

"I'm counting on it, baby," she smiled at him as their lips met once again, and passion unleashed itself. When they came up for air, Hawke said, "I know we said we've had enough fun for one _day..."_ He curled his lip in that boyish grin that he saved only for his wife.

"But we never said anything about the _night, _did we?" Caitlin gave him her best impish grin back, even as she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. She paused just long enough to allow Hawke to slip her dress over her head, then went back to her extremely pleasurable task.

Later, still wrapped in Hawke's loving embrace, Caitlin whispered, "God, I love you, String. I just can't believe we pushed each other away for so long."

"I know, Cait, but we both had our reasons," Hawke answered honestly. "But we were able to get past it; and now we're together; forever."

"M mm. You and me, together forever. I like the sound of that," Cait murmured happily.

The next morning, it was time to go home. As they packed and got ready to head for the airport, Caitlin said, "Come on, String. Tell me you enjoyed yourself more this time around."

"Oh, Cait; you know I did. It was a lot easier to enjoy myself, being here with you as your husband, rather than just your friend, like last time," he agreed as he walked over to his wife and slid his arms around her waist. "Not to mention, the nights were a _lot_ more enjoyable," he stated honestly.

"String, _stop it!_ Not that I don't want to, mind you; but we do have a plane to catch, you know. So..." she continued, as she grinned impishly at him, "rain check 'til we get home?"

"You've got a deal," Hawke grinned as he kissed her again.

The flight home passed quickly, and before they knew it, String and Caitlin were back at the cabin. Caitlin gazed at Hawke with her familiar impish grin, the one she saved only for him, and said, "Now then, since we're home..."

Hawke decided she would not finish her sentence as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom. "Yeah. I think we said something about a rain check. Well, there's no time like the present," He gave her his familiar boyish grin as he carried her upstairs, where he fully intended for them both to stay, at least until the next morning.


End file.
